


Presentation is Everything

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, Telepathy, blame seb, fanservice!!!, michael reads newsies smut, seb’s fault, we cried the whole time we wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Having telepathic abilities with your soulmate means Michael gets to test Jeremy’s patience whenever he wants.





	Presentation is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> please end our lives this is not what i was born for  
> its my birthday! hooray! publishing this shit first thing in the morning!  
> -elliot

Jeremy had prepared for this presentation for hours. He skipped lunch so he could go over his note cards, making sure they were in order. He didn’t want a repeat of his last project, when he’d numbered his cards wrong and got docked twenty points for it. Not to mention the humiliation. He was seated next to Michael, his best friend of twelve years and soulmate of about sixteen. He looked over at him anxiously. Michael’s phone was out, his thumb scrolling as if he were looking for something, his tongue poking out in a focused gaze. It was adorable. Jeremy was about to ask what he was doing, but Michael’s voice in his head—his soulmate’s thoughts—interrupted him. He seemed to be reading something, not really thinking it. It sounded like another Newsies fanfiction, and Jeremy knew the only fanfiction Michael read was the explicit kind. He could tell already that this presentation wouldn’t go his way. 

Michael liked smut. It was entertaining, if written well enough. Not to mention… educational. He had been rather into Newsies lately, which is what led to what he was reading right now. All he did in this class was read fanfiction, and he saw no reason to change that now. 

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “Seriously? I have to present next. Can that wait?” Luckily, Michael hadn’t gotten to any specifically nasty parts. Yet. That meant they were probably due for when Jeremy was in front of their English class in prime humiliation position. 

Michael looked up at Jeremy's words, smirking. “Oh, can you hear it? What bad timing, huh? Aren't you next to present?”

“I just said that! Can you please put that on pause? For me?” Jeremy begged. He himself never really liked the whole soulmate telepathy thing, but occasionally hearing Michael’s soft voice wherever he was made him feel calm. Now was not one of those occasions. 

Before Michael could respond, the teacher was calling Jeremy's name. “Mr. Heere. It's your turn to present.”

Jeremy shot a dangerous glance in Michael’s direction before taking a deep breath and shakily standing up to walk to the front of the room. His powerpoint was on the board: a report on the book they’d been assigned to read. As soon as he begun, Michael’s reading continued. 

Michael watched Jeremy make his way up to the board. He was definitely not going to stop reading. Things were just getting interesting, anyway. As Jeremy started talking about the book they all read, Michael's eyes locked back down on his phone. 

_”Davey let his body melt into the rather strong grip and tried to rock his hips in time with Jack’s, despite growing weak from pleasure rather fast.” Hm, that sounded pretty hot, didn't it, Jerm? Careful, don't forget everyone can see you right now._ Michael paused to glance up at Jeremy, meeting his eyes with a devious smirk. He knew Jeremy couldn't respond to him, seeing as the soulmate telepathy was not something they could control freely. 

Jeremy locked eyes with Michael, stuttering through the title of the book and turning an increasingly bright hue of red with each word Michael thought at him. He wished he could tell him to stop, but his own thoughts weren’t going through. He tried to ignore it. “U-Um, the protagonist e-exemplifies the traits of a classic hero in the following w-ways…” He continued with his presentation, eyes torn away from Michael’s. 

Michael allowed Jeremy to get through the first minute of his presentation before he read any further. Then, he got to a scene involving hair pulling. _Fuck, Jere. You know how much I love the hair pulling. It's so hot. I always get so fuckin’ turned on. But, you already know that, don't you?_

Jeremy’s eyes widened and his voice cracked up an octave in the middle of his words. He refused to look back at his soulmate. He had to get through this presentation. He _did_ know how much Michael loved hair pulling. He knew it well. And now he was thinking about that instead of the powerpoint. He had to look down at his cards, creating a long, awkward silence. 

Michael snickered silently, reading further. Unfortunately he was now on a section of plot, so Jeremy had some time so get through more of his speech without anything too intense in his head. It wasn't until Jeremy was almost done when things picked back up again. 

_“..soft whimpers turned into loud cries of Jack’s name, pleading for more and grinding his hips down on–” Hey, this sounds like what you're like when you top, doesn't it? All that moaning and whimpering. So desperate, you always end up begging me for– ah, you're still not done presenting? Better hurry up, I’m starting to get impatient._

Jeremy’s breath was ragged, his skin a deeper red than it had been in a long time. He hoped the other students would just think he was nervous. It wasn’t a total lie. He was terrified, just also...something else. He prayed that he could finish speaking before anyone noticed how tight his pants were beginning to get. He completely avoided any eye contact with his audience, keeping his gaze on the words on his cards. He was nearly done. 

Michael watched Jeremy with a pleased feeling. He was obviously very affected right now. Michael decided to have mercy on his soulmate. He stopped reading the smut, instead leaving his eyes trained on Jeremy.

Jeremy was grateful for the lack of Michael’s reading in his head. His distressed squirming came to a cease, and he successfully finished his presentation. Mediocre applause filled the classroom. He rushed back to his seat, walking awkwardly due to a little problem below the belt. 

Michael hummed as Jeremy took his seat. “Feeling sick? You look kinda red.” He teased, lips quirking in amusement.

Jeremy shot him an angry look. “That was utterly humiliating. Don’t look at me like that.” He only hoped Michael couldn’t tell what kind of affect his reading had taken on him. 

Michael snorted. “Look at you like what?” _Like I want you to fuck the life out of me after class?_

Well, that didn’t help Jeremy’s problem go away. Rather the opposite. “S-Stop it, Micah,” he whispered back, still unable to use his own thoughts against his soulmate. It never worked out for him. 

Michael hummed softly, laying his head down on his folded arms atop his desk, looking up at Jeremy with hooded eyes. _Or what?_

Even in his thoughts, Michael’s voice sounded low and hot. If Jeremy had been able to think to him, he probably still would have blurted out what he said next. “Or maybe I can’t wait until we get to your house!” he whispered in annoyance. 

Michael’s breathing picked up slightly, face heating. _Oh? So you are planning to fuck me? Maybe I don't want you to wait that long, anyway._

Jeremy’s left eye twitched. “It’s illegal in public, Michael,” he spat. They might just break the law, however, if Michael kept this up. 

_Sounds kinky, though, doesn't it? Hot._

“Michael Mell, if you don’t cut that out right now–”

Michael chuckled, sitting back up. “Relax. We only have two more minutes of class.”

Jeremy scoffed. The tent in his pants told him he might not be able to wait two minutes. 

The next few minutes passed uneventfully until the bell rang, students instantly beginning to file out of the room. Michael stood up. “Ready to go?”

“What do you think?” So this was an aggressive kind of horny. Good to know. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, trying (and failing) to hide his pleased smirk. _I think that if you're not fucking me in the next ten minutes I’m leaving you at home like this alone._

Jeremy gulped. Michael could be bluffing, but he didn’t want to take his chances. He grabbed his backpack in one hand and Michael’s sleeve in the other. “We’re leaving,” he ordered, pulling his boyfriend out. 

Michael swiftly lead them into the Janitor's closet, closing the door behind them and waiting. He wasn't going to make the first move.

Jeremy instantly shoved Michael against the door, kissing him hard and ramming his knee up between Michael’s legs. He let his thoughts roam free, assuming Michael couldn’t hear them. 

Michael gasped into the kiss, pushing into Jeremy. _Can you still hear me, because I can sure fucking hear you, now._

Jeremy didn’t respond, instead kissing harder, trying to think of the dirtiest possible scenarios for Michael to hear. 

Michael moaned softly into the kiss, rolling his hips into Jeremy's. _Fuck, Jeremy. Stop teasing and move your damn body._ Michael’s fingernails scratched at his boyfriend's back harshly.

Sometimes telepathy while kissing made the whole thing a lot hotter. Now was one of those times. Jeremy groaned in response, slowly starting up a rhythm. He took advantage of his thoughts, sending Michael lewd images—rather than dirty talk—of what he wanted to do. An attempt to get Michael as excited as he was before they really began. 

Michael growled low in his throat at the fantasies. _Fuck._ He bit down on Jeremy's lip harshly, grabbing him by the hips and flipping them around to press his boyfriend into the door firmly. His hands frantically tugged at Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy broke the kiss just long enough to help Michael strip his shirt off. His hands were up under Michael’s own shirt, feeling every inch of skin. He immediately pressed back into his boyfriend with even more passion and lust than before, the images in his thoughts becoming worse with every scrape of their teeth. 

Michael pulled away, pulling his shirt off before dutifully attacking Jeremy's neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark before lathing his tongue over it and sucking soothingly. Michael grabbed Jeremy's wrist, purposefully bringing his hand up to tangle in his hair.

Jeremy groaned at the feeling on his neck. He knew what Michael wanted. The damn hair pulling kink. Predictable. He balled his fist around a tangle of strands of Michael’s soft hair, pulling tighter and harder with every move the other boy made on his neck. 

Michael hiked his arms under Jeremy's thighs, lifting him up so that Jeremy had to cling onto him, legs wrapped around his waist. Michael's mouth moved to attack Jeremy's chest- seeing as he could now reach it properly- teeth scraping his skin roughly. _If someone's pants aren't off in the next 30 seconds I will fucking explode._

Jeremy’s eyes were closed, head thrown back. His hips occasionally bucked up into Michael’s, his grip on the other boy tightening. He bit his lip, not allowing himself to speak aloud yet. _Just get rid of them._ He didn’t care whose came off first. 

Michael growled again, tongue running over one of Jeremy's nipples. He bit it lightly before pulling away, dropping Jeremy back down to the ground, fingers automatically fumbling for the button of his boyfriend's jeans.

Jeremy moaned at the stimulation. The hand that wasn’t still in Michael’s hair found its way to his jeans, helping with the unbuttoning. Fortunately, he’d forgotten his belt that day. After a short struggle, his pants were prime for kicking off, which he did, discarding them in the corner. He pulled Michael back down to kiss him again.

Michael was breathing heavily, tongue working it's way into Jeremy's mouth and his hand slipped into his boxers, stroking him lightly.

Jeremy moaned into Michael’s mouth, blinded by pleasure. He still wanted more, however. He didn’t break the kiss, still bucking into Michael’s hand. _Aren’t you a little overdressed?_

Michael pulled away with an impatient huff, squeezing him teasingly before retracting his hand to quickly shed himself of his pants. He kicked them off, instantly back on Jeremy's mouth, hips pressing together roughly.

The friction wasn’t enough. Jeremy’s baggy boxers quickly became painfully tight, earning a groan of discomfort from him. He yanked Michael’s hair, hoping it would get him to do something more. 

Michael groaned at the feeling, grinding into Jeremy particularly hard. _Lube, in my bag._ He thought back to where they had discarded their backpacks upon entering, dropping them blindly to the floor.

Jeremy tried to bite back a groan of his own. _You bring your lube to school?_ He really couldn’t judge. He had a couple condoms in his own bag. Without waiting for a response, he pried himself away from Michael and went to get the materials they needed. 

“It's for emergencies. Like this one.” Michael pouted, hands falling to rest on Jeremy's hips as he returned, small bottle in hand. “You better be glad I do, anyway. This definitely wouldn't be going down, otherwise.”

“Oh, please,” Jeremy said, opening the cap on the bottle, his voice raspy from lack of use. “You’d still be begging for me in a closet. Don’t lie.” 

Michael’s breath hitched, mouth curling into a smirk. “Maybe. But your fingers and dick definitely wouldn't be going anywhere near my ass without it. That shit hurts.”

Jeremy squeezed a tiny bit of the substance onto his fingers, humming to himself. “I bet you could handle it. You always do so well, Micah.”

Michael gasped lightly, a whimper sneaking out of his throat. “Stop talking and fuck me already.”

“Such a needy one,” Jeremy growled, tugging hard on Michael’s waistband, giving up on waiting for help. He pulled the taller boy’s boxers to his ankles and suddenly shoved him front-first into the wall. 

Michael moaned at the rough handling, dropping his forehead to rest against the cool painted brick of the wall. _Needy is right, so you better hurry the fuck up before I have to do it myself._ Michael's hands were edging down his own body impatiently.

Jeremy got his finger there before Michael could. His other hand went from tugging on Michael’s hair to wrapping around his waist to stroke him, stimulating him on both fronts. His rhythm picked up pace as Michael’s breath shallowed. 

Michael whimpered, hips bucking involuntarily. _More._ He commanded after a moment of adjusting.

The telepathy was working for a lot longer than usual. Only fitting that they used it for this. Jeremy added a second finger, slowing the pace of them, but quickening his other hand’s. 

Michael groaned again, pressing back into Jeremy's hand slightly. He grabbed the wrist of Jeremy's other hand, bruisingly tight, stilling him. _Pick a side, Jere. Both is too much, right now._

Jeremy loosened his grip on Michael. “Fine,” he said aloud. Without warning, he added a third finger, prying his other arm out of Michael’s hand and sticking it back in his hair.

Michael gasped at the unexpected addition, jaw going slack slightly as he pressed his face harder into the wall. Michael's mind was hazy with sheer lust. After he decided he was ready enough, he growled at Jeremy. _Fuck me already._

And Jeremy did. His fingers were quickly replaced, the pace easier to control for him like this. He sped it up, just so that he could hear the delicious sounds escaping Michael’s throat. He pulled at the other boy’s hair, nipping at his neck, not caring about the marks he made and how difficult they could be to cover up. 

Michael panted around his moans, pitch increasing as Jeremy found a particularly good angle. He pressed back into Jeremy in time with his thrusts, growing more desperate. _Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy_ , he repeated internally. _Harder. Fuck me so good you break me, Jeremy._

Thank god for soulmate telepathy. Jeremy obliged, instantly going faster, harder. He yanked Michael’s hair some more, just to hear the other boy’s beautifully wrecked voice. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet, nearly drawing blood. He wasn’t willing to get caught. _Jesus fuck, Michael, you’re doing so well, you feel so good for me._

Michael whined softly, his hands scratched as the wall, desperately searching for something to hold onto. _Oh god, Jeremy, fuck, just like that, please don't stop, oh god, I love you, Jeremy, I love you so much._ Michael was rapidly losing any remaining coherency, mind filled with nothing but lustful babbling as the familiar burn already began building up inside him. 

Jeremy didn’t stop, keeping his hard pace. He sent so many _fuck_ and _god, I love you_ messages to Michael, not even sure if they were making it through to him. He didn’t care. He was getting what he wanted—Michael falling apart for him. He was close to his own finish, so he stroked Michael faster, hoping they could end this at the same time. 

Michael's pitch increased further, despite his best effort to keep quiet. _Jeremy, oh god, fuck, I’m gonna-_ He could feel that coil wound tight in his stomach. All he needed was one more push.

Jeremy provided. He bit down on Michael’s neck, sucking hard as he shook with pleasure. His eyesight blurred, so he buried his face in Michael’s hair, just low enough so he could leave last minute love bites as they finished. The janitor was going to have a fun discovery the next day, but wasn’t cleaning up what they did best?

Michael’s eyes were closed tightly as he rode out his high. His mind was clouded with pleasure, he could only really think again when he started to finally come down. _Fuck, Jere._

“Can we take this back to your place?” Jeremy found himself saying aloud. He pulled away from Michael, taking a step back to see his masterpiece: his best friend and soulmate deliciously broken by his doing. He wasn’t asking for a round two. He wasn’t sure if he could handle one. Michael especially needed some aftercare. 

Michael scoffed, turning around and facing Jeremy, leaning back against the wall. “I need a minute.” He still felt boneless, he wasn't sure he could move anywhere right now. In the meantime, however, he held his arms open, wordlessly asking for a hug.

Jeremy grinned—not a lusty grin, not anymore, but a soft in love grin—and came back towards Michael. He instantly wrapped his arms around the boy gently, kissing his cheek chastely. “I love you,” he whispered.

Michael smiled tiredly, resting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder. “I love you, too. More than you could ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for you, the fans, and i am disgusted


End file.
